


Interrogation

by DrkVrtx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Crack, Dominant Lin, F/M, Pegging, Strap-On, Sub Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkVrtx/pseuds/DrkVrtx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 9, Book 2. Lin gets to the bottom of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

Mako sits at the edge of the bed, bowed forward. Hands together, gaze vacant, he hears the scrape of steel on steel. Looks up. It's a sound that shouldn't be. His shoulders tense, spine loses its curve. Guided by an unseen hand, the cell door slides away. A figure stands in its place, tall, imposing. Eyes grow round, chapped lips parting. He's halfway to his feet before he realises himself.

"Chief?"

She steps into the room, fills it with her presence. Gestures behind her, eyes upon him. The cell door corrects itself and she does not blink. The corridor beyond it is quiet, dimly lit. Shadows stitch themselves onto the woman's face. The corners of her mouth are downturned. She moves forward. Mako stands very still, very straight, arms to his sides as the Chief comes to him.

"You shouldn't be here," he tells her, whispering.

The Chief stands close, looks down at Mako. She scrutinizes him. Sharp eyes take in every inch of his body. He looks straight ahead, hardly breathing. He can smell her, polished armour with a hint of the day's hard work lingering beneath. Mako feels her touch at his stomach. Nails pull on his vest as they rise. She brings her hand up to his chest. The air is chill and his vest thin. The Chief finds him, poking into her fingertips. She circles her thumb around him, slowly. Mako stops breathing, anticipates with a preemptive wince.

"Mind your tone."

Her eyes are narrow, gleaming rocks when he gasps. The Chief pinches, twists, pulls. Mako rises up onto his toes, staggers forward. She meets him with her mouth, slips her tongue between parted lips. She tastes of cigarette smoke, an uncommon thing. Mako grows tense beneath her. Her fingers do not let up. She's beginning to hurt him. His throat utters growing distress. Her tongue pauses, then the pain subsides. The Chief lays her palm flat to his chest, doesn't apologise.

"Did you do it?" she asks him.

"No, Chief."

There's a hand at the back of his head, tilting his face. Her teeth peel away from his lower lip.

"I want the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth," he answers. Winces when fingers thread tightly into his hair and quickly amends – "Chief."

She pulls his head to the side and lowers her face to his throat. Puts her mouth on him, and her tongue, and her teeth. The tip of her nose ghosts along his skin. Mako shivers at her touch, shivers when she rises and looks down at him once more.

"You had better be," the Chief says, voice low, a soft murmur. Dangerous all the same.

Mako swallows hard.

"Stand over there," she tells him, pointing. "Feet a shoulder width apart, hands flat to the wall. Eyes front unless I say, understand?"

"Yes, Chief."

The cold stone is rough against his palms. Goosebumps rise on his flesh when the woman strips him, exposing ass and thighs to the air. Mako's breaths come heavier as she crouches behind him, prepares him with fingers and tongue. He feels the ring teased open, nibbles his lip as the Chief probes him. Bites down on it soon after, as a smooth, curved shape presses against his hole. She pushes hard, but Mako's still tight. Fights to relax, but his skin prickles with tension. He hears the woman hiss, feels her fingers dig into his hips. The wall scrapes skin off his palms as she shoves into him.

"Chief," he gasps, uncomfortably stretched around the tip of her instrument. She backs off, removes her grip. He doesn't turn, but he hears a small _pop_. She always carries the bottle with her, just like Mako must always ensure that he is clean and ready. The Chief can call on him at any moment, will do so anywhere she sees fit.

The curved shape is considerably slick now, cool to the touch. Mako winces slightly as the head eases inside. The Chief holds it still, holds him in place with her hands. Gives Mako time to recognise the toy she picked out for him today. He bows his head with a shuddering breath as she moves. It's big, thick. She uses this one when he is being punished. She strokes slow, makes him feel every inch of it. It stretches him wide, has Mako rising up off his heels. Has him gritting his teeth, fingers curling inwards.

"Hands _flat_."

"Yes, Chief," Mako replies, voice strained.

"We found incriminating evidence in your apartment," she says quietly.

The leather harness is cool against his backside. "I know, Chief."

"Explosives. Remote detonators. More yuans than you're _worth_."

Mako's body jerks forward. "I – _ungh_ _._ I know, Chief."

She clenches his hips hard. "Then how am I to believe you?"

"I wouldn't lie – to you, Chief," he groans. "I can't."

She leans forward, transfers her grip to his hair, pulling his head up. Brings her mouth to his ear and whispers, "Grind."

He works himself onto her, slow and elaborate. She enjoys watching. He lets his voice escape his throat. The Chief likes to hear him whimper, likes to know just how deeply she claims him. "I hope you are not lying to me," the woman murmurs carefully, as he lifts and drops his ass. Mako nods, rolls his hips, hears more than what she says with her voice.

"Yes, Chief."

"Good."

She pulls him away from the wall, fingers tight in his hair. Drives him to his knees and stuffs his mouth full of her pseudo cock. Her eyes and twin scars shine in the darkness. Mako throbs between the legs, painfully stiff as the Chief pumps her hips. He tastes himself, mingled with lubricant. Inhales familiar leather and the smell of the woman's sex. Looks up to see an expression guarded against his eyes, but he knows. The Chief is as wet as he is aching.

"On the bed, knees apart. Hold them open," she hisses, mouth a tight line.

Mako barely assumes the position before she mounts him.

The Chief climbs onto the bed and between his spread thighs, buries her cock inside him and vents all her fury. She's forced to cover his mouth, because what seem like wounded cries are escaping it. His eyes pull wide. The bed's frame creaks. Leather claps against flesh. Her gaze bores into him, green and furious. Pressure builds and builds below the stomach, the sensation so powerful his eyes water. He wants to scream and groan and explode, all in the same instant.

A sound, from somewhere beyond the cell.

The Chief stops immediately. Lifts her head, looks over her shoulder. Mako stares up at her, gasping, confused. And then she pulls out. Sudden emptiness clashes with desperate need and rationality goes _poof_.

"Chief."

She's halfway to her feet already, but pauses to look down at him. Mako doesn't release his legs, because she hasn't told him to, doesn't move or even breathe. The woman's face is troubled, conflicted. He doesn't think, only begs.

"Please, I need this so badly."

The Chief hesitates. Glances back to the dim corridor. Then she descends on him again.

He bites down on his tongue as she takes him into her mouth. Screws his eyes shut when a finger plunges into his stretched hole. It doesn't take long. The woman sinks right onto him, sucks hard and with fervour. Pushes deep to find his prostate. And when she touches it Mako's eyes roll. He sees stars, heaven, whatever the hell exists up there. Tastes blood when he mutes himself with his teeth. Groans right from his core as the Chief milks him for everything he's worth. Feels something hot and sticky drip down onto his crotch. She can't swallow it all.

She waits only for as long as it takes to see that he is still conscious. Mako lost it once before, in the throes of pleasure. Then she leaves, swiftly sliding shut the cell door behind her. But the Chief lingers for a moment longer, safely on the other side as voices drift up the corridor. Panting, dizzy with euphoria, Mako struggles to pull himself up. Sits once more at the edge of the bed, meets her eyes through steel bars. They tell him but one thing.

"I'll be back."


End file.
